Conclusiones Apresuradas…
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Ella partía hacia el lugar en donde siempre se veían pero esta vez él no estaba solo. Por supuesto Temari siendo la mujer que es se apresuró y tomó conclusiones apresuradas… y erróneas… ShikaTema Graphic Lemon


Conclusiones Apresuradas…

By: darkgal69

Notas del Autor: Este es un Fic lemon, o sea, si no eres mayor de 18 años te recomiendo que no lo leas.  
Los personajes pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto.

"Kuso…"

Maldecía mientras se servía un poco más de sake.  
Los recuerdos no paraban de reproducirse en su mente, una y otra, y otra vez…  
Tal vez era culpa de las hormonas o de su propia estupidez.  
O tal vez de las dos.

Acerca el vaso lleno a su boca y lo acaba por completo con su solo sorbo.

"Que irónico…"

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría desesperadamente enamorado de una mujer nunca le hubiera creído.

Las mujeres son problemáticas, para que uno las querría?  
Toda esta situación es problemática. Demasiado diría.  
Y para colmo de males, porque tenía que ser justamente ella, la más problemática de las mujeres!  
Sabaku No Temari.

Recuerdo

Había terminado una Misión en Suna, y como ya era tarde no tenía lugar en donde quedarse, más que en el castillo del Kazekague y sus siblings.

Le habían dado una amplia habitación y Kankurou le había prestado algunas prendas para dormir.  
En realidad no tenía de que quejarse; pero no podía conciliar el sueño, no sabiendo que estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo con la mujer que protagonizaba todos sus deseos más carnales y secretos.  
Así que decidió ir a la cocina en busca de una baso con agua.  
Al ingresar a la cocina se llevó una gran sorpresa…

Ella estaba allí; dándole la espalda, junto al mostrador de la cocina.  
Tenía puesta una excusa de bata de bata encima, ya que en vez de cubrirla, sólo hacía que se la notara más.  
Aparentemente acabada tomar una ducha, ya que su pelo estaba suelto y mojado, y podía oler el perfume a jabón que emanaba de su piel.

Lirios…

Aparente mente ella no se había percatado de su presencia aún o pretendía no notarlo, porque no se había molestado en darse la vuelta y empezar a hablarle.  
Sus manos iban de lacena en lacena en busca de diferentes ingredientes.  
Continuaba dándole la espalda; preparándose un té.

Shikamaru parecía no tener control sobre su cuerpo, ya que involuntariamente empezó a caminar hacia ella hasta quedar justo detrás.

Huele el agradable olor que desprendía su cabello.

Que más hubiera querido en ese instante que voltearla, ponerla sobre el mostrador y hacerle el amor hasta que quede afónica de tanto gritar.

"No puedes dormir"  
Su voz lo regresa a la realidad.  
Shikamaru retrocede unos pasos; algo avergonzado.  
"Si, y al parecer que tu tampoco…"

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se sienta sobre el mostrador.  
Cruza las piernas en un movimiento lento y sexy.  
Shikamaru traga saliva.

Ella al notar su reacción le da una de sus sonrisas características: desafiante y burlona.  
Como el no paraba de mirarla ella decide jugar a expensa suya.

"Algo que te guste, Shika?" le dice mientras bebe el té de la taza.

Shikamaru había sido sorprendido en el acto.

"Vine por un poco de agua" dice él, tratando de recuperar la compostura.  
"Estas en tu casa; Shika-Kun"

La manera en que ella pronunció Shika-kun, el oírlo de sus labios, hacía que aumente la tensión en le ambiente.

Con prisa toma un vaso, se sirve agua y se acerca a la puerta, con intención de alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible, antes de que cometiera una locura…

"Buenas Noches, mujer problemática" le dice al salir "Buenas Noches, Shika-kun"

Fin de Recuerdo

Si, desde aquella vez que los encuentros entre ellos se hicieron más frecuentes y personales. Siempre habían tenido sus momentos de coqueteo inocente; pero aparentemente eso había evolucionado en otra cosa.

Siempre que tenían una misión juntos, terminaban en las situaciones más extrañas y comprometedoras, una mirada por aquí, un roce de manos por allá, y en fin, cosas sin importancia que luego le hacían pensar.

Hasta que un día decidió intentarlo.  
La había invitado a salir. Y ella se negó.

Sinceramente estaba desconcertado, todo este tiempo habían sucedido cosas entre ellos y ahora, que por fin como caballero que era, se había animado a invitarla; ella se negaba.

Naturalmente deseaba saber el porque, el porque se su rechazo.  
Ella sólo le contesto que no permitiría que juegue con ella de nuevo.

Y es eso lo que lo tenía destruido.

Acaso esa mujer enloqueció? Jugar con ella?  
Nunca. Cómo fue que se le metió eso en la cabeza?

Al día siguiente…

Temari se encontraba en Konoha, en una misión. Debía entregarle unos pergaminos a Tsunade-sama.  
Estaba empezando a ocultando el sol cuando ella cruzó las inmensas puertas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.  
Miraba en todas direcciones, buscándolo a él.  
Es cierto, aún estaba enfadada con él; pero eso no significaba que no quisiera verlo; después de todo; quien no quiere ver a la persona que ama, aunque sea de lejos, por un breve instante.

No hay señal del cabeza de piña por ninguna parte…

Caminando por las calles de Konoha se dirige a la mansión del Hokague.  
Desebaba terminar con su tarea lo más pronto posible, así poder descansar para volver a su hogar lo más pronto posible.

Es mejor que no lo vea, es lo mejor… creo

La noche estaba hermosa en Konoha.  
Ya terminado sus obligaciones, la ninja de la arena se dirige a su hotel, con intención de descansar un poco.  
De camino al hotel se detiene en una tienda a comprar alimentos.  
Una vez que ya tenía todos los ingredientes para una cena exquisita, retoma su camino.

"Temari! Yo!!"

Temari se congeló al oír esa voz. Sabía de quien se trataba…  
Girando lentamente se pone frente a él

"Chouji, como estás"  
"Muy bien, hace tiempo que no te veía"  
"Así es, y dime, estás en una misión o sólo te detuviste por aquí"  
"Ya terminé con la misión; ahora me dirijo al hotel"  
"Y esto?" le dice Chouji señalando las bolsas con comida.

Y es en ese momento cuando la mente de Temari empezó a trabajar.

Chouji es el mejor amigo de Shikamaru.  
Chouji de seguro le dirá a Shikamaru que me vió.  
Esta es mi oportunidad de venganza…

"Esto?" le contesta ella inocentemente levantando las bolsas.  
Chouji asiente con la cabeza.  
"Tengo una cena muy importante, con alguien muy importante esta noche"  
Al oír esto Chouji levanta una ceja.  
"Con quien, acaso se trata de Shikamaru"  
"No, es otra persona"  
Al oír esto Chouji levanta una ceja.  
"Quien"  
"Alguien importante Chouji, ya te lo dije, y ahora si me disculpas no quiero retrasarme, aún tengo que preparar la cena, No vemos luego!!"le dice ella alejándose.

Me pregunto si Shikamaru sabrá sobre esto…

Chouji sabía que no debía meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero esto, no podía pasarlo por alto, él sabía que entre su mejor amigo y la kunoichi de la arena había algo….

Shikamaru tiene que saber esto…

"QUE?!!!" la normalmente fachada tranquila de Shikamaru se había derrumbado por completo.  
Era la primera vez que Chouji lo veía así. Nunca se había exaltado tanto por algo.  
"Como que alguien importante?!! Mi culo alguien importante!! Ahora mismo voy a poner en su lugar al bastardo que se atreve a meterse con mi Temari"

"Wow, definitivamente esta vez te pego duro" comenta Chouji quitando su bolsa de patatas fritas y sonriéndole a su amigo.

Tomando una chaqueta Shikamaru sale disparado de su apartamento en dirección al Hotel en el que Temari normalmente pasa su estadía.

Ya eran las 10 PM cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba a su puerta.  
Estaba en el living de su suite, mirando televisión y comiendo el ramen que se había preparado.  
Estaba vestida con una bata, casi tan indecente como la que llevaba puesta ese día en que Shikamaru había permanecido en su casa.

Como creía que se trataba de algún personal del Hotel no se molestó en preguntar de quien se trataba y simplemente abrió la puerta.

Su mandíbula casi cae al piso al ver de quien se trataba.  
Sin mediar una sola palabra, con un cigarrillo en la boca ingresa a la habitación.  
"Oye!! Que carajo es tu problema!! No puedes entrar en la habitación de alguien si permiso!! Oye!! Oye!!"

Shikamaru no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo. Sólo scaneaba la habitación frenéticamente en busca de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien.  
Al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando se detiene frente a ella.

"Donde esta"  
"Donde está que"  
"No juegues conmigo mujer, donde esta aquella persona especial; que pronto pasará a ser persona muerta…"

Oh No!  
Pensó Temari.  
Ella sabía que Chouji le contaría que la había visto y de lo que habían hablado, pero nunca se imaginó que Shikamaru reaccionaría de esta manera.

"Oi, cabeza de piña, no tengo la más puta idea de lo que estás hablando" le dice ella inocentemente, por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería, pero decidió continuar con su pequeña farsa un poco más.  
Después de todo él se lo merecía, por haber jugado con ella. Esto le enseñaría una lección.

"Mendokuse Mujer, no juegues conmigo"  
"En primer lugar mi nombre es Temari, segundo estás en mi habitación, sin mi permiso y me estás molestando, así que... (Camina hacia Shikamaru) Si ya terminaste con tu pequeño teatro pued…" Temari no termina su oración porque cae al piso.  
No había notado a su abanico tirado en el suelo, en medio de la sala y se había tropezado con él, haciendo que caiga pesadamente al suelo.

Shikamaru la ve caer, pero no llega a tiempo para detenerla.  
Ya en el piso, la toma en sus brazos y la levanta.  
Temari deja escapar un grito de dolor al sentir que es levantada del suelo. Su tobillo se había dislocado. (N/A: No se si los tobillo se dislocan o se rompen XD)

Vacila en dolor y Shikamaru la lleva hasta su habitación para examinarla.  
La carga todo el transcurso desde la sala hasta la habitación.

Ella detiene con todas su fuerzas la lágrimas de dolor que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.  
Estaría condenada si Shikamaru alguna vez la viera llorar.

La tiende en la cama suavemente y se acerca su pie herido para examinarlo.  
Lo toma en sus manos y ejerce un poco de presión.

"AHHHH BAKA YARO!!! ESO DUELE!!" Le grita ella.  
"Si no quedas quieta, por supuesto que te dolerá más"  
Ella sólo se calla y trata con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar más.  
Shikamaru examina su pie herido por un momento hasta que descubre el problema.  
Sabiendo que la solución le dolería; le advierte a Temari.  
"El tobillo está dislocado; quédate quieta, lo voy a poner en su lugar, te dolerá sólo un instante"  
Temari cierra fuertemente los ojos, como si al hacer esto el dolor fuera menor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG"  
Se escucha el grito de Temari en todo el pasillo.  
Con un movimiento rápido y certero Shikamaru había colocado el tobillo en el lugar correcto.

"Tienes suerte que mi abanico no este conmigo ahora…" le dice ella entre jadeos de dolor.  
"Tsk, gracias a esa arma infernal que siempre llevas encima es que estas así"  
Ella lo mira con odio y le muestra el dedo del medio.  
"Mendokuse…"

Ahora que el tobillo se encontraba bien, era sólo cuestión de tiempo y cuidado que se recupere por completo.

Ella lo aparta de su lado y trata de ponerse de pie, lo cual falla miserablemente.  
Pero esta vez, antes de que colisionara con el piso había sido salvada por Shikamaru.

"Mujer, te recomiendo que no te muevas" le dice con un tono serio.  
"Niño, no me des órdenes" le responde ella hostilmente.

Shikamaru sabía mejor que nadie que Temari era más terca que la vida y que no le haría caso, es más, por el sólo hecho de haberle dicho que no moviera, ella probablemente haría lo contrario, así que sin rodeos y sin darle oportunidad de quejarse la tomó por sorpresa y la atrapó con sus brazos, aprisionándola contra la cama.

"Que haces?? Shikamaru, te lo advierto…" empieza ella con un tono amenazante "Shh, necesitas reposo, y se que si te dejo sola no lo tendrás, así que me quedaré, para asegurarme que tu tobillo se recupere completamente.

Temari no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! Este bastardo que primero se atrevía a jugar con ella, ahora se atrevía a invadir su espacio personal!  
Con fuerza trata de zafarse de los brazos de Shikamaru pero este ejerce aún más fuerza.

"Si no te comportas tendré que usar el Kamegane No Jutsu"  
"Eres un maldito"  
"Si, Si, ya lo se…" le dice él mientras cierra los ojos preparándose para dormir.

Las horas pasaban y Temari también ya empezaba a ceder ante el sueño, pero el tenerlo a él tan cerca y el calor se su respiración sobre su cuello era lo que la mantenían despierta.

Cuando por fin cerró los ojos Shikamaru la atrajo más a él y le susurró "Buenas Noches"

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas entreabiertas a causa del viento.  
Era un día realmente hermoso cuando ella despertó.  
Trató de pararse pero unos brazos alrededor se su cintura se lo impedían.  
Aunque lo que la sorprendió fue encontrarse a ella misma abrazando al hombre a su lado.  
Estaban frente a frente y abrazados. No recordaba porque él estaba allí, y tampoco le importaba. Es como si su fantasía se hubiera hecho realidad, y no quería que se acabe.  
El dolor en su tobillo había desaparecido, pero ella no recordaba eso.

Extiende una mano para acariciar a su compañero que aún se encontraba dormido.  
Se veía tan pacífico cuando se veía dormido, incluso se veía adorable.  
Con un dedo recorre sus labios y luego acerca ese dedo a los de ella.  
Se muerde los labios en incertidumbre.  
Quería besarlo.  
Corrección; necesitaba besarlo.  
Y lo hizo.  
Con un poco de duda suavemente rozó sus labios contra los de él.  
Cuando se apartó de él, el abrió los ojos y le sonrió.  
Una de esas sonrisas que hacen que tu vida mejore por completo con sólo verla unos segundos.

"Buenos Días" le dice él "Buenos Días" le contesta ella Ella no era una mujer tímida, pero en esos momentos su actitud podría ser comparada con la de la tímida Hinata.  
Estaba sonrojada.

Tratando de con caer más en la vergüenza, ella trata de levantarse de la cama, pero él la detiene y se coloca sobre ella sofocándola con un beso de pasión, hambriento y demandante.

Se besan con tanta presión que el aliento se les acaba.  
Él tenía sabor a cigarrillo en la boca, y Kamisama, como le gustaba, lo cual a muchos le parecería extraño.

Ella se mueve delicadamente bajo él, sus piernas rozando con sus muslos, sus senos contra su pecho y sus manos jugando con su pelo, soltándolo intencionalmente la liga que lo mantenía atado.

Se separan un momento para recobrar el aliento y sus miradas se concentran entre si; el hombre con la mujer y la mujer con el hombre.

Ambos habían esperado mucho tiempo para que esto sucediera, pero la espera había valido la pena.  
Shikamaru vuelve a acercarse a ella y le besa el rostro, plantando besos mariposa alrededor de este, baja lentamente por su mentón al cuello, donde empieza a aplicar su lengua.  
Dejando un trazo de saliva baja lentamente de su cuello a la zona del busto.  
Con sus manos aparta la bata que obstruía su paso y continúa con su recorrido, hasta llegar a su ombligo.  
Se deshace de su remera y la tira a un lado, dejando a la vista sus pectorales masculinos.

Quien diría que un haragán observa nubes tendría el cuerpo de un semi Dios?  
Ella lo admira con deseo.  
El le sonríe.

De nuevo el se reclina hacia ella y con ambas manos aparta suavemente los tirantes del bra que tenía puesto.  
Ante él tenía una par de enormes senos que rogaban por atención. Sin hacerse de rogar acerca su hambrienta boca hacia un o de los pechos, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo suavemente. Una vez que termino con este le prestó el mismo trato al otro.  
Ella gemía ante tal tortura, haciendo que su cuerpo arda ante tal toque. Tan intimo.  
Su sangre parecía hervir y el aliento le faltaba. Este hombre era un experto en lo que se trataba de darle placer una mujer.

Cuando terminó con los senos bajo hacia zonas aún más prohibidas.  
Unas bragas negras eran la barrera que separaba entre se lengua y la fuente del máximo placer físico femenino.  
Con amabas manos y con la misma delicadeza que utilizó para remover su bra, removió las bragas lentamente. De los muslos a las rodillas y de ahí a los pies para por fin dejarlas fuera.

Shikamaru era alguien que necesitaba tomarse su tiempo, pero al verla a ella así; desnuda y en su máximo esplendor era algo que hacía que la prisa lo dominara.  
Necesitaba tocar, saborear y adorar cada parte del cuerpo de Temari.

Él atrae su boca su la entrada empieza a succionar de ella.  
Temari se contrae instintivamente al sentir una presencia extraña en su cuerpo, gime audiblemente, arquea la espalda hacia atrás y sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza estrujan con fuerza las sábanas.

Esto hacía a Shikamaru ir por más, con su lengua buscaba donde brindarle más placer, tomando una nota mental de las veces que gritaba más y en que lugares.

Temari no tardó en llegar al clímax; haciendo que sus jugos se esparzan en la boca de él. El succiona todo lamiéndose los labios la terminar.

Shikamaru se separa de ella para remover los últimos ítems de ropa que restaban.  
Baja sus pantalones y los arroja a un lado.  
Baja sus boxers y los arroja al otro lado.  
Estaba tan erecto que casi dolía.

De nuevo se acerca a ella y se coloca entre sus piernas.  
Toma las manos de Temari en las suyas y entrelazan dedos.  
La besa en los labios antes de hundirse en ella.  
Con sus labios trata de que el grito de ella no despierte a todos en el Hotel.

Permanece dentro de ella sin moverse por unos instantes esperando que ella se ajuste a su tamaño.  
Una vez que ella le dice: "Estoy lista" Shikamaru empieza a moverse en un ritmo lento.  
Sacando lento e ingresando fuerte, manteniendo la velocidad hasta que ella le incita a moverse más rápido.  
Entre gemidos y el nombre de Shikamaru una y otra vez el continuaba con su constante movimiento.

Quien hubiera dicho que esta mujer, que lleva aquel pesado abanico en su espalda, a quien tantas veces acusaban de no ser femenina, pudiera ser una amante tan perfecta?  
No femenina? No había visto mujer más femenina que aquella que gemía su nombre frenéticamente y se estremecía bajo él.

Temari se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, sus manos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas selladas alrededor de su cintura.

Cuando todo estaba a punto de acabar Shikamaru aparta las manos de Temari de su cuello y las toma en sus manos, volviéndolas a colocar a ambos lados de su cabeza, reteniéndolas con presión.  
Las sacudidas aumentan de velocidad y las uñas de Temari se unen en las manos de Shikamaru.  
Cuando el orgasmo los golpeó Shikamaru ruge el nombre de su amante y Temari grita Shikamaru como no lo había hecho antes.

Ya exhaustos y sin aliento permanecen el uno en el otro, frente a frente, mirándose con amor.

Las mejillas de ella estaban aún más ruborizadas y la frente de él empapada en sudor.  
Una vez más trae su rostro al de ella y la besa, suavemente y con ternura.

"Y pensar que estabas enojada conmigo…" comenta él como si nada.

Y ahí Temari recordó todo.  
Su tobillo, la invasión de Shikamaru a su hotel y a aquella rubia.  
La vergüenza se apodera de ella haciendo que trate desesperadamente de alejar a Shikamaru de ella.

"Aléjate de mi" le dice ella entre susurros y a punto de llorar.  
"Que? Temari que sucede? Que fue lo que hice?"

Aún no puedo entender como es que una mujer entrega su cuerpo con tanta facilidad, mentira, si lo entiendo, entiendo porque una mujer cuando está enamorada entrega fácilmente su cuerpo"

Ella se queda en silencio.  
"Que fue lo que hice?" Repite el su pregunta.

"Debes estar muy orgulloso de ti mismo, Nara"  
"De que hablas mujer? Por Kamisama que no te entiendo"  
"Como que de que hablo, mientras ahora estas aquí conmigo, después volverás con aquella rubia"  
"Rubia?? Que rubia?" le pregunta él desesperado.  
"Aquella compañera de equipo tuya, los vi abrazados la última vez que vine a Konoha, yo como una tonta me dirigía al plano en donde siempre nos encontramos y te vi con ella, de la mano y abrazados!" le dice ella ya con lagrimas en el rostro.

Shikamaru deja salir un suspiro de alivio y le sonríe a ella mientras le toma el rostro.  
"Eres una tonta, sabías eso?"

Temari no lo podía creer, aparte de haberse burlado de ella y haber obtenido lo que quería este bastardo aún se atrevía a llamarla tonta? Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podía burlarse de ella una vez más.  
Con todas sus fuerzas aparta las manos de Shikamaru de las de ella y trata de abofetearlo, pero como siempre, es detenida a medio camino.

"Mujer, acaso nunca te enseñaron a no saltar a conclusiones apresuradas"  
Ella lo mira aún con furia, pero con una notable confusión en el rostro.  
"Ino sólo me estaba agradeciendo por haberle ayudado a con Chouji, eso fue todo lo que sucedió"  
"Que? Ayudado con Chouji?" Acaso esos dos"  
Shikamaru asiente con la cabeza.  
"Pe-pero yo los vi abrazados y de la mano, que clase de agradecimiento es ese"  
"Acaso tu no abrazas a tus amigos? Y lo de la mano, bueno, ella estaba tan feliz que me la había tomado por sorpresa y la estrujaba mientras me contaba de lo bien que le había ido con Chouji, nada más, Además aún me duele…"

Temari nunca se había sentido tan estúpida en su vida.  
Se había apartado de su hombre a causa de una simple confusión.  
Ella no soporta mirarlo a los ojos, la vergüenza y la culpabilidad eran muy grandes.

Pero Shikamaru no estaba enojado, y la comprendía, sabía que ella era alguien con mucho orgullo, y un Lo Siento no iba de mano con Sabaku No Temari.

Tomándola del mentón se vuelve a acercar a ella y la besa tiernamente.  
Ella responde débilmente su beso, pero se aparta enseguida.

"Es muy tarde!! Tengo que volver a Suna… Yo" empieza ella "No puedes volver justo ahora, además tú me debes una… Sabaku No Temari" le insinúa Shikamaru "Ah Si?" le dice ella levantando una ceja "Sip, una que pienso cobrarme ahora mismo" le dice besando su cuello de nuevo.  
"Te amo" le vuelve a susurrar él entre besos.

Como aún permanecían unidos, Temari podía notar que el estaba erecto de nuevo, y por lo visto con ganas de más…  
Sonriendo entre dientes debido a las cosquillas que le provocaban sus besos, ella le contesta

"Yo también te amo, Nara"

Notas del Autor: y Qu les pareció gente?? Bueno o malo?

Reviews Porfavor nn


End file.
